Best Friends
by Zepheren
Summary: Best friends. That’s what young Sanosuke Sagara and Kenshin Himura were to each other. One day, while Kenshin sat in his special place, Sanosuke plays a trick on him. Bad memories return.


By: Zepheren

Slightly AU. Sano is older then Kenshin. They are children in this story.

Kenshin = 8

Sanosuke = 11

Summary: Best friends. That's what young Sanosuke Sagara and Kenshin Himura were to each other. One day, while Kenshin sat in his special place, Sanosuke plays a trick on him. Bad memories return.

Author's Note: _I don't know if they HAD freezers in Japan back in Kenshin's era as a child. So, sorry when I wrote that, and freezers didn't even exist. -.-_

_---_

**DISCLAIMER:** [All characters belong to the owner of the manga series. I only own the story.]

**Cold**

---

This was his favorite place to be. His special hidden, secret spot. The sort sakura pedals flowed along the air, being carried by the wind. The sun sets rays glistened in the blue water. As the wind blew, it made the water ripple which caused the rays of light to scatter into tiny sparkles. This amazed the boy, whose amethyst eyes were intensely staring at the water. The earth was so beautiful. So peaceful, nothing could ever change it.

The boys face grew into a scowl as the wind picked up and caused his red hair to fly everywhere into his face. No matter if he pulled the hair back into a pony tail, or not, it still did whatever it wanted. He pushed his unruly hair behind his ears. It was blocking his view of the pretty water. Then, suddenly, something plooped into the water, sinking into its depths. It was a small rock. The red headed boy searched around, getting up onto his knees from a cross legged position. Who did that?

The boy frowned when he didn't immediately find the cooperate, who he assumed intentionally threw the rock to get his attention. The boy stood, fixing little kinks and straightening out his green kimono. The small child then proceeded to walk forwards slowly towards the direction of the attack. What if it was those bullies who used to pick on him everyday? Did they want revenge? How did they manage to find his secret spot? He was frightened, but he knew he had to be brave, but his body said it wanted to be a coward. The small frame began to tremble, with each step he took.

"H-hello?" he spoke softly, in a shaken voice. "Who is there?" he said more loudly, trying to be a little more brave. He took another slow step. The brush in-between the two trees moved slightly. Someone _was_ in there! He gulped. He now was just stalling his inevitable pending doom of being teased, pushed, and kicked around.

The child reached the spot where the brush had moved. He felt small beads of sweat make its way down his small chibi cheek. He reached out with his small hand hesitantly to dig into the brush when suddenly a flash of brown covered his line of sight and he was trampled onto the dirt. A child's hearty laugh (who sounded much older then the red head) and the red headed boy crushed his eyes shut, waiting to be struck in the face, but when he heard the laughter, he knew exactly who is was.

It was Sanosuke Sagara, his best friend.

They became great friends after Sanosuke had stopped the group of bullies from beating up on the smaller boy. Sano practically kicked their asses. Sano had been the new kid in town and with his cocky, happy go lucky personality he became quite popular on his first week. After that the bullies would try and sneak around Sano just to et the red headed child, but every attempt failed. That had been eight weeks ago, today. Since then the two boys had became friends. Best friends. Sharing things, little secrets, having sleep openers, and running around in the streets playing tag...It was all innocent. Sanosuke had made a point to stick up and protect the red head. For some reason, the red head had something about him that just grew on Sanosuke…he didn't understand it, but that feeling made him feel good when he did.

The older boy managed to get off of the red head while still induced in laughter. A smile crept up on the red headed child's face, and he too started to laugh. Just what were they laughing at. Anyway? The fun lasted about a minute, before they both finally calmed down.

"You scarred me!" the young red head squeaked, still panting slightly. Sanosuke leaned over and ruffled the red head's hair, making a new, very messy hair style. The red head scowled at him. "Hey!" He attempted to fix it, taking it down from its pony tail, and tying it back up.

Sanosuke shrugged as he shifted around to sit indian style. "Sorry for scarring you." he said in an apologetic tone, then his face changed to a mischievous expression, "Keeeennnsshinnnnn….!" he drug out the name, in a teasingly. Kenshin boyishly giggled, and shook his head from side to side, "It's okay." he said as he crawled over to Sano and he too sat indian style. "Just what was so funny?" the red head asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Sanosuke cracked a toothy grin, "The expression on your face! You should have seen it! Your eyes were all big, and…" he stopped suddenly, seeing the hurt and the embarrassment in the younger ones face and eyes.

"Oh…" was all the young red head said. The boy stood and walked back to the now not so glistening water he was enjoying watching earlier. It must be getting close to night fall. The air was getting pretty cold.

Sano stood also, walking over and standing behind his small friend. He felt bad for making him feel that way. He was just having fun. "Sorry Kenshin." he whispered. The red head spin a around with a grin on his face. "You didn't do anything!" he laughed. Sanosuke raised an eye brow. He must be hiding it….

"We should g-get home." Kenshin said as he shivered as a chill went down his little spine. It was the cold air.

Seeing his younger friend tremble, his body succumbing to the coldness, he moved to wrap his big arms around the small shivering frame. The cold didn't really hit Sanosuke until he noticed how much warmer the small body was compared to his own. He then let go and snatched up Kenshin's hand. Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke confused. "We'd better go before we get into trouble." _-A lie._

No, they wouldn't get into trouble. They've stayed out late before in the summer time. NO. Sanosuke didn't want his best friend to catch another cold. If he can protect him from bullies, then he sure as hell can protect him for the nasty cold.

"A-achoo!" - or so he thought. He knew that Kenshin was very susceptible to the cold. The boy was frail, and Sanosuke had to do something. He could not, _ would_ _not _ let Kenshin get sick again. Not like last time.

**----Flashback----**

"_**He's running a very bad fever. There's nothing else I can do for him." explain the male doctor to Kenshin's mother. She sighed worriedly, and glanced at Kenshin. He was deathly pale, shivering, and sweating. "Good day, Miss." the doctor said as he left out the door. Sitting at Kenshin's bedside was Sanosuke. It was all his fault. All his idea. He shouldn't have force Kenshin into something he couldn't do. But he did, and now he regretted it. He watched as Kenshin's body faintly rose and fell. **_

_**Earlier, Sanosuke had rushed Kenshin back to his mother after they and a couple other boys did something that Sanosuke swore up and down never to do again. Ever. Sanosuke, Yukito, Kiri and Kenshin had all snuck into old man Hiroshi's shop and stole all of the ice out of his freezer. Kenshin was very reluctant to participate in such naughty activities, but Sano had pushed him, saying they wouldn't get caught, and telling Kenshin he would protect him. Kenshin had agreed, trusting Sanosuke. **_

_**All of the boys were hot. It was the hottest time of the day, always just before the sun set. They wanted to cool down, even though it always got much cooler when the sun went down. But the boys didn't want to wait. So they decided to cool themselves off. At the time, it seemed like a great idea. First, Sanosuke came up with the idea of putting ice in a big tub of water. They didn't have any ice. So, they all went to old man Shiguru's house. While the two other boys, Yukito and Kiri distracted the poor old man, Kenshin and Sanosuke stole the ice. It was easy. But trying to get Kenshin to steal, that's what the hard part was. **_

"_**Come on, Kenshin!" Sanosuke whispered harshly, "This is our chance!"**_

_**The red head shook his head in defiance. He didn't want to steal. Stealing was wrong, and it made you a very bad person. Or at least, that's what his mother's always told him.**_

"_**Please! Kenshin!" Sanosuke begged. **_

_**Kenshin's eyes downcast. He didn't want to say no, and he didn't want his friend mad at him and disappointed. But he also didn't want his mother disappointed in him either. Choosing is so hard.**_

"_**Kenshin," Sanosuke said to get the red head's attention. Kenshin looked up at him. "You want to be cooled off, right?" The young boy nodded, "And you know he'll have more ice, right?" another nod.**_

"_**So, he won't be missing the ice from here. He probably won't even notice." Sanosuke put on one of his little charming, convincing smiles. It worked.**_

"_**Okay, Sano." Kenshin said as he walked over to his friend.**_

_**The boys made way back to a big, giant tub. They had successfully pulled off the charade with no problems. Yuki and Kiri filled a giant tube full of water, and then Sanosuke and Kenshin added the ice before it started to melt, which it already was. Giggling with delight, they all removed the top layer of clothing, just leaving their bottoms on. The boys climbed in, gasps emitting from each of them as the shock of the sudden coldness attacked their bodies. They didn't care. **_

_**All the boys were having fun, splashing, tagging each other, diving their heads underwater. Yes, it was all fun. That is, until Kenshin began to shiver and shake uncontrollably. The other two boys didn't notice, being too wrapped up in trying to splash each one another. But Sanosuke sure did. The oldest of the two best friends raced over to grab Kenshin's shoulders, trying to steady him, but it wasn't working. The young red head continued to shake, his body relentless to rest. **'What is wrong with him?!'** Sano's mind shouted. Sanosuke began to talk to Kenshin, trying to coax him out of his body's strange behavior. **_

"_**Kenshin! Can you hear me? What's the matter?!" Sanosuke cried. No answer. Kenshin's lips were turning a shade of purple. He had to get Kenshin out of here. **_

"_**Please, answer me!" Sanosuke finally pleaded. Kenshin fell unconscious, his head lolling forward, Sanosuke catching him in an embrace, the small body still shivering. **_

_**Ignoring the questions from the other two boys, Sanosuke gently lifted Kenshin and climbed out of the huge tub skillfully. He laid Kenshin down and dried off what he could with his own shirt. He removed the smaller boys bottoms, and replaced the with Kenshin's pants. Quickly finishing dressing Kenshin, he didn't care about how cold or how he himself looked. All he knew is that something bad was happening to his best friend. He lifted the smaller boy again, and made way to the boys house. **_

_**He ran, and ran. His heart was practically ready to jump out of his chest. But he didn't care. He didn't care that his own legs ached from running with extra weight on them. He looked down at the pale face, the purple lips. Kenshin's head bobbed about. He looked so sick. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have never made Kenshin…ugh. It didn't matter! He had to make it right. **_

_**-----**_

Sanosuke did make it right. He'd made it there in time. Kenshin, slowly, but surely got well. Then, in no time, they were both back to playing tag, chasing each other. It was like it never happened. But the images of Kenshin's sickly looking face was painted deeply in Sanosuke's mind. Never again will he let that happen. Ever.

The red head nodded in agreement. He was tired. He was also hungry.

"You want to eat at my house, Sano?" the boy asked as he started to walk past Sanosuke. The older boy smiled.

"Sure thing." he answered

"I'll race you!" Kenshin challenged.

"I'll win!!" Sanosuke declared.

"In your dreams!" the red head teased.

They both ran off home, racing each other, their laughter filling the cold, cold air...

----

**This was random. Really random. I've never written a Ruronini Kenshin fic before. So…if they are OOC, FORGIVENESS~**

**I'm currently re-writing chapter three of "Ego Malum", and it will be posted! Check back for updates~**

**REVIEW please~**


End file.
